


What would you do (if I told you that I la, la, la, loved you?)

by Frenchibi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, PDA, a lot of sass tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/pseuds/Frenchibi
Summary: 5 IwaOi moments as seen by Hanamaki and Matsukawa... +1 moment of revenge :'D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thunderingskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/gifts).



> For CJ! I owe you so much tbh that I don't even know where to start. Just, thank you for everything. I promise to honor The Honor from now on, no exceptions unless they're consensual.  
> Have some canonverse IwaOi and MatsuHana, man, and thank you for always having my back. I don't know what I'd do without you.
> 
> Happy IwaOi day?? Even though it's technically not true anymore in my timezone :') Well.  
> I'm finally starting to get back into happier things, which is good I guess? :D ALSO in case you didn't see it because ao3 was down, me and CJ posted the first chapter of our massive collab project earlier, go check it out [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10513098/chapters/23201631)!!
> 
> (Title from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7-K9SYz2zAk), this song is my current obsession)

1.  
They're in their first year, and Iwaizumi is unreasonably adamant about Oikawa _not_ calling him Hajime.

 

"Like I want everyone to know that I'm close to _you_ , Shittykawa."

Oikawa huffs, clearly offended, and Matsukawa feels Hanamaki stifling a grin beside him. These two are fun, in a weird kind of way.

"Fine, then I'll come up with something else," Oikawa says, crossing his arms and honest-to-god pouting. Iwaizumi just flicks his forehead, causing him to yelp and jerk away.

Yeah, they're definitely a bit weird. But something strikes Matsukawa immediately about these two boys - even Iwaizumi's stubbornness about his first name (and Oikawa's subsequent overuse of the new nickname, _Iwa-chan_ ) can't hide the fact that they _are_ close. Very much so.

It's evident from every action, every glance, every word that passes between them, a familiarity that you don't see in two people who've only just met and had a few classes together.

To Matsukawa's delight (because making friends is difficult, and it can be a real pain if you get stuck with the wrong people), he and Hanamaki fit in really well with them, and their shared love for volleyball brings them together fast (though they soon realize they have a lot more than just that in common). Still, he knows they'll never approach a bond quite like the one that the first-year setter and wing spiker share.

This thought is solidified when in their second week, Hanamaki greets Oikawa and Iwaizumi at the gates with a grin, a wave, and a call of: "Oikawa! Iwa-chan!"

...to which Iwaizumi responds, rather fiercely, "don't call me that."

Matsukawa watches Hanamaki's face fall just a little, and he knows that he's afraid he might have done something wrong, but he chooses to pout a little and say: "...but Oikawa says that all the time!"

Iwaizumi glares at him. "He should stop calling me that, too."

But Matsukawa knows that's not it. He may not talk much himself, but he finds it easier to read people than most others do - and in this case, the difference is clear: When Hanamaki used that name, real annoyance had shot across Iwaizumi's face, whereas for the rest of the day, whenever Oikawa trills "Iwa-chaaaan," his responses are much more muted, almost resigned, and his whacks to Oikawa's head and/or shoulders and/or legs are devoid of any real fire.

It seems calling Iwaizumi "Iwa-chan" is a privilege that he and Hanamaki aren't going to earn anytime soon.

 

2.  
It's second year, and Oikawa has wrecked his knee.

 

Hanamaki didn't notice, at first. No one really did, and while he's kind of berating himself for not paying better attention to his friend, he knows no one blames himself more than Iwaizumi.

Oikawa'd started staying late for extra practice at the start of their second year - first only once a week, but after two weeks he added more and more days, until the days he stayed late outnumbered the ones he didn't.

Iwaizumi stuck around, sometimes, particularly if there was a lot of homework that day, to make sure that Oikawa left and did his work properly - but there's only so much one person can do.

It's a Thursday, right in the middle of practice, when Oikawa falls.

He doesn't even make a sound - he jumps for a serve, hitting it with scary accuracy, and everyone's eyes are on the ball.

Except Iwaizumi's.

Which is why he's the first person to come running, ducking underneath the net to get to where Oikawa is crumpled on the floor, curled in over his right leg. The coach even starts yelling at him, "Iwaizumi, get back in place-" before he sees what's happened.

Hanamaki turns, he's the next closest, and hurries over, dropping to his knees by Oikawa's side. "Hey, are you oka-"

The tears sliding down Oikawa's face answer that question, and he lets the words die in his throat.

Iwaizumi's got his hands on Oikawa immediately, squeezing his shoulder, carefully brushing over his leg to assess the damage.

"Tooru," he says, and Oikawa's eyes shoot up to meet his.

"Where...?" Iwaizumi asks, and Oikawa's fingers clench over where he's clutching his leg, not daring to touch his knee at all.

Iwaizumi gives him a nod, and squeezes his hand before turning to the coach.

"He needs to go to the hospital," he says - and Oikawa's arm surges forward, catching Iwaizumi's hand, and he groans, "no, no, I'm fine-"

"Listen to me," Iwaizumi says, focusing entirely on Oikawa. "You need to get this looked at, right now. Not going to the hospital might mean you'll never play again."

The words are harsh, and Hanamaki almost wants to open his mouth and object, but then Tooru is nodding, shakily, and biting his lip.

"I'm coming with you," Iwaizumi says, and he says it with such certainty, like there's nothing in the world that could stop him. He hasn't even asked the coach - but Oikawa is only looking at Iwaizumi, and he nods, and lets himself be picked up by his childhood friend and carried to the bench while the coach pulls out his phone to call an ambulance.

Hanamaki stays where he is for a moment, taken aback by what he's seen - absolute trust, but also, and most notably, Iwaizumi exuding the kind of calm Hanamaki would never have expected from him in a situation like this. He knows Iwaizumi is going to blame himself, but he's pushed all that away, sitting beside Oikawa and holding his hand for comfort. He doesn't even flinch, even though he must be worried.

"...he really comes through when he cares about someone, doesn't he?" Matsukawa says, appearing suddenly at Hanamaki's side.

"...yeah," Hanamaki says. "He does."

 

3.  
It's the current third-year's last day - and that means there's going to be a new captain.

 

They're all tense - Oikawa's nervousness is sort of infectious, and Matsukawa thinks that he might have to work on that if he's aiming to become captain. His anticipation has rubbed off on them, and they're practically holding their breaths (Iwaizumi definitely is) when the third-year's announce the new captain.

Oikawa has been giving 120% in practice lately (as much as he can with his barely-healed knee), and they all know it. His talent is really starting to shine through, and his ability to sync with all of the players almost to the best of their ability (Matsukawa has no doubts that he will get there) sets him apart from the new setter but also from their old one, who was nearly completely replaced by Oikawa towards the end of the season. Oikawa is the logical choice - Iwaizumi keeps his cool better, but Oikawa has the ability to boost the team's morale, and he is more aware of everyone's strengths and the things they struggle with than Iwaizumi is. Besides, the possibility of Iwaizumi scaring the new first-years is much higher than that of Oikawa alienating them.

Matsukawa is sure that Oikawa will be chosen, and he knows Hanamaki agrees with him - and yet, they're still nervous, up until the moment their captain opens his mouth and announces that Oikawa will be the one to lead the team next season.

The setter doesn't even _pretend_ to hesitate. He abandons all of his carefully kept mannerisms, and it's probably the first time Matsukawa has seen him drop all his walls. The team applauds, and Oikawa spins to face the other second-years, eyes shining, grin so wide it could blind the fucking sun-  
and he launches himself straight into Iwaizumi's arms.

Now that in itself isn't really new to anyone, he's always clinging to his Iwa-chan in some way or another - what catches the rest of the team off guard is the fact that instead of pushing him away, Iwaizumi _catches him_. And not only that, he actually pulls him closer, crushing him in a hug as Oikawa buries his head in his shoulder, and spinning him around.

It's over before anyone really registers, with Oikawa letting go, face flushed, to shake the former Captain's hand, but Matsukawa's gaze lingers on Iwaizumi.

He steps to the side, hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt (a gesture that looks so foreign on him that Matsukawa actually blinks, sure he must have imagined it), eyes trailing Oikawa as he accepts praise and advice from the third-years and the coach. There's a peculiar expression on his face - Matsukawa thinks he sees pride, but also something else, something vulnerable and uncertain.

_What a goddamn idiot._

It's one of these moments where Matsukawa wants to grab the nearest heavy object and knock Iwaizumi over the head with it. Christ, how can they both be so blind to each other?

 

4.  
They always have lunch on the roof.

 

Well - as long as the weather permits it, anyway. Sometimes other people will claim separate corners of the roof, too, but honestly, they never stick around for very long - possibly because Oikawa is obnoxious and clingy and _loud_ , especially around Iwaizumi. Though, to be fair, the other three aren't really trying their hardest to keep their voices down, either.

It's Wednesday, and Matsukawa's teacher's kept him longer, so Hanamaki lingered outside his classroom, waiting for him, so they can walk up together.

When Matsukawa finally emerges, there's a barely-noticeable frown on his face. Hanamaki takes his hand, then, deciding that _screw it_ , when have they ever given a shit about what people think, anyway? Iwaizumi and Oikawa know they're dating, and no one's going to give them shit for it, not if the team can help it. Above all, Matsukawa looks like he needs the contact right now, and his small smile proves Hanamaki right.

He leads the way to the stairs, pushing open the door and revealing an almost cloudless sky above - and Iwaizumi and Oikawa, sitting in their usual spot, Oikawa resting his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

They're about to step forward and announce their presence - but then Iwaizumi does something that makes them both freeze.

Instead of shrugging Oikawa off, he lets out a sigh, slumping a little, and turns his head so he can press his lips to Oikawa's forehead.

Oikawa mumbles something Hanamaki doesn't catch, and a smile (and actual, real smile) spreads across Iwaizumi's face. He pulls back a little, but only far enough so he can cup Oikawa's face with his hands, tilting it upwards-

And he leans in and kisses him, full on the mouth.

"WHOA, OKAY, WHAT?!"

Matsukawa actually jumps beside him, but Hanamaki cannot keep his mouth shut over something so huge. They've finally, _finally_ caught them in the act. It's been _years-_

Oikawa actually shrieks as Iwaizumi jerks away from him, color shooting to his face faster than Hanamaki would have thought possible.

"Holy _shit_ Mattsun, did you see that? Did you _see_ that?!"

Iwaizumi and Oikawa have scooted away from one another, both blushing _furiously_ , and Hanamaki is so not ready to contain himself.

He pulls Matsukawa along by the arm, rushing up to the two of them and yelling, "Oh my god, oh my _god_ , you're together?! And you didn't _tell us_?! How _dare-_ "

 

Needless to say, they don't let that one go for a long time.

 

5.  
They've gotten so goddamn cocky.

 

So it turns out they managed to hide their relationship for almost a month (a month! Matsukawa is not going to recover from that blow to his sleuthing skills for a while), but now that it's out in the open, he's almost inclined to wish he hadn't found out. Because now, they have no. Shame. Whatsoever.

Matsukawa never took Iwaizumi for the PDA kind of guy. He'd been half-expecting Iwaizumi to just show up one day with a girl on his arm, announcing that he was getting married with no earlier introductions. He seemed like a private kind of person, romance-wise.

Oh, but Matsukawa has been proven epically wrong.

Iwaizumi seems to take particular pleasure in making Hanamaki completely lose his shit, by constantly exceeding what he and Matsukawa consider an acceptable amount of public affection towards his boyfriend.

The hand-holding quickly escalates to Iwaizumi's arm constantly hooked around Oikawa's waist (a fact Oikawa seems more than gleefully happy about), fingers tugging at his belt loops, or an arm wrapped around Oikawa's shoulders, with Iwaizumi's hand brushing through his hair, when they're sitting together.

It'd almost be cute if it weren't so... up in Hanamki and Matsukawa's faces all the time.

And the worst part is - they only get more direct. Little pecks to Oikawa's forehead or cheek turn into full-on makeout sessions in the hallways, and honestly, no one needs to see that. (Not to mention, if Matsukawa didn't know better he'd be sure they're timing these face-sucking events so he and Hanamaki will definitely be around to witness them? One time, they'd walked in on the two of them in the locker room, _shirtless_ , and instead of breaking apart or at least looking a little embarrassed, Iwaizumi just gave the other two third-years a little wave and _kept going_.)

Infuriating, really.

"Embarrassing," Hanamaki says, shaking his head.

"For them or for us? They seem to be enjoying themselves."

Hanamaki heaves a heavy sigh. "I don't know anymore, Mattsun. I don't even know."

 

+1  
Graduation isn't doing anyone any favors.

 

There's copious amounts of tears, even from the most stoic of students apparently - Hanamaki caught Iwaizumi dabbing at his eyes with his sleeve not even halfway through the ceremony, his other hand clenching tightly in Oikawa's. He's also pretty sure Matsukawa's eyes are not just red and droopy because he's tired, and he's not ashamed to admit that he's cried twice too once the ceremony is over.

Oikawa is alternating between ecstatic-elated laughter and thick tears and snot (here's where Hanamaki agrees with Iwaizumi, he's a pretty ugly crier) - this sort of keeps the small gaggle of girls that remains of his fanclub away from them, and Oikawa probably doesn't even mind. Normally he preens under their attention, but today isn't about those girls. It's about the four of them, and the end of three years they spent laughing and suffering together.

...so obviously Hanamaki and Matsukawa have to cheapen the moment a little. Come on. No one can stay serious for too long - besides, they've got a score to settle.

"...it's time, Makki," Matsukawa says, tugging at Hanamaki's sleeve.

"Are you ready for revenge?" Hanamaki asks in return, shooting him a grin.

"Hell yes."

"Perfect."

 

In retrospect, it was a very successful day. Hanamaki only wishes he'd thought to install a camera to capture the moment when Iwaizumi and Oikawa walked in on the two of them, barely clothed and making out in the gym closet. A perfect setup (thanks to Yahaba, who had also been very sick of seeing the excessive public affection of their setter and their ace), and only fair - payback for all the times these idiots made them uncomfortable.

Hanamaki is sure to give Iwaizumi a cheery wave as he backs out of the room, red-faced, and slams the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://frenchibi.tumblr.com)!  
> Comments give me life.


End file.
